monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Human/@comment-24768935-20140529143134/@comment-75.90.32.247-20140530182038
Ahoy. I'm not the same guy you've been talking to. Now, just to point out a few things: (1) The Demon Lord has not destroyed the civilizations of the elves, dwarves, or fairies. For the most part, their civilizations are much the same as they always were, except now they need human men to breed and they're a little more randy. Elves still revere the forests, dwarves still love very little more than they love mining and smithing, and fairies still love to play. (2) You're right. The Demon Lord doesn't want what she thinks is best for humanity. She wants what she believes is best for all sentient beings. She wants everyone, regardless of species or race, to be able to live happy, healthy, fulfilling, productive lives with the knowledge that they're far more free than they would be under the rule of the Order. (3) The Demon Lord has done much that the people of that world would never have believed possible simply because she grows more and more powerful as monsters and their husbands have sex. There's no reason to believe, based on what is stated in the assorted official Monster Girl texts, that there is a limit on how powerful she can become. In point of fact, the literature essentially states that if things continue as they have, she'll become a goddess herself. Meaning that if things continue as they have so far, she will accomplish everything she's set out to do including making the Mamono capable of bearing male children. (4) What, exactly, is the negative side to humanity all being transformed into Mamono or Incubi? Everyone becomes stronger and faster. Everyone becomes almost completely resistant to disease. Everyone gains considerable freedom over what they presently have, as they won't have to worry about the wealthy elite of the Order keepin' the poor man down. People have to spend less time toiling at the unpleasant tasks in life, and can focus more on the assorted things they enjoy in life, To clarify those last two lines, if you read all the translated literature you find out that the Order isn't nearly so benevolent as it would lead people to believe. Its upper echelon care little about the majority of its subjects, and only seem interested in making their own lives better. This is specifically stated as having played a major role in Lescatie's fall. The Demon Lord and her court, on the other hand, do everything they can to make sure every one of their subjects is fairly treated and has everything they need to live happily. You also find out, if you read all the literature, that the Mamono aren't actually completely single-minded. Sure, they enjoy sex, but they also enjoy everything else life has to offer. They farm for food, fish, sing, dance, create art and music, etc. They do everything humans do except kill. Yep. You read that right. Mamono do not intentionally kill. None of the weapons used by the Demon Lord's armies are capable of taking life. They're all made of Demon Realm Silver, which through some weirdness of MAAAAAAAGIC, cannot cause real injury. It can drain spirit energy/ki/chi/mana, sure. But it can't kill or cause long-term harm.